Las alas de mi libertad
by SandyAgron
Summary: Anos atras el accidente de Quinn Fabray detuvo la boda de Rachel Berry y Finn Hudson . Varios anos han pasado y Rachel esta a punto de casarse. Quinn cree que Rachel esta a punto de cometer el error mas grande de su vida. Que hara Quinn? Permitira que Rachel se case sin amor? Detendra la boda? Dejara ir Quinn el amor de su vida aunque le destroze el corazon?


**Hola a todas (os)! Escribi este fic por que adoro Faberry, especialmente Quinn. La extrano mucho para mi Glee sin ella no es Glee. No he visto Glee por que se que Quinn no va a salir hasta noviembre (tampoco Santana, ha salido) asi que Glee perdio su "sex appel", lol. Sigo lo que pasa por tumblr. Bueno ahi vi un manip donde esta Rachel viendo el nombre de Finn en la pared (con un corazon, ewww!) y llega Quinn y le dice que no puede mas. Le dice "su nombre esta en tu pared.. y tu corazon….llamame cuando estes lista..si es que algun dia lo estas.." y se va ,mi Quinnie. A Rachel al fin se le prende el foco y borra en nombre te finnepto. Si al menos eso pasara en Glee. Bueno ese manip y la cancion de Jamie Cohen inspiraron este fic.**

**Si les gusta por favor comenten y si no, pues tambien comenten. Sus criticas son bienvenidas. Disculpen por cualquier falta ortografica pero hace anos que no escribo en espanol.**

**Glee y sus personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y la cancion es de Jaime Cohen.**

**Las Alas de mi Libertad**

**Ya perdi de vista tu camino  
Se siente tan incierto mi destino  
No queda ya nada asegurado  
Me siento extrañamente tan confiado**

Nunca pense que este dia me sentiria asi, con el corazon destrozado. Este debia ser el dia mas feliz de nuestras vidas, pero no lo es. En dias como estos siento que estoy pagando todas las cosas malas que hice en mi pasado. Como dice karma is a bitch.

Yo tenia tantas ilusiones. Mi futuro lo construi en base a ella. Para que miento, mi vida gira en torno de ella. No se que hare despues de hoy, no lo he penso, no quiero hacerlo porque un futuro sin ella es aterrador. Se que despues de hoy ni siguiera podre ser "Quinn la mejor de las mejores amigas" pero un asi se que estoy haciendo lo correcto. Aunque me duela y como duele. Es dolor que no se lo deseo a mi peor enemigo, debo hacerlo, por ella, por su felicidad. Amar es anteponer la felicidad del ser amado ante todo incluso nuestra propia felicidad. Por eso estoy tranquila por que se que ella sera feliz y eso es lo unico importante.

**Nada cambiará lo que te amo  
No lo negaré cuanto te extraño  
Sin embargo hoy se que el ajejarnos  
Era lo que había que hacer**

Se que despues de hoy todo cambiara. Adios a las tardes que pasabamos mirando comedias musicales abrazadas, adios a las interminables conversaciones, adios a las noches enteras que pasabamos amandonos, explorando nuestros cuerpos. Nadie conoce mi cuerpo mejor ella y solia pensar que nadie conocia el de ella mejor yo, pero me equivoque o tal vez no lo quise ver. No importa, de nada sirve reprocharme o reprocharle, al final el resultado no cambia. Ella no me ama, nunca me amara como la amo yo. No es su culpa, la unica culpable aqui soy yo por amar una persona que yo sabia le habia entregado su corazon a otro. Pero aun asi no puedo dejar de adorarla. Me alejare pero me llevare los recuerdos de los dias que vivi a su lado.

**Dejarnos atrás  
No es fracasar  
Ya que el amor es también soltar**

Se que algunos me llamaran cobarde por no luchar pero ya me case de luchar contra su corazon. Esta Guerra le he perdido, lo acepto. Me declaro perdedora, pero el haber perdido, no quita que luche con toda mi alma. Que no hubiera dado por tener un final feliz, pero no se pudo. Esto no es un fracaso, no, es una experiencia mas en mi vida. Una experiencia que me ayudara a crecer, al menos eso quiere creer.

**Y yo ya, dejaré de llorar de esperar  
Mejor voy a confiar en lo que será  
Y me rendiré, al aceptar me voy a desapegar  
Y volaré en las alas de mi libertad**

Ya me canse de sonar que un dia me amara, que no habra mas dudas en su corazon. Las cosas son como son, finalmente lo he aceptado. Si ella es para mi lo sera y si no, me morie del dolor pero saldre adelante, por mi familia, por mis amigos, por Beth, pero sobretodo por mi misma. Tal vez todavia no se tarde para mi, tal vez pueda encontrar alguien que me ame. No lo se, lo dejare en manos del destino.

**Se siente tan ligero el sonido  
Mi respiración y mis latidos  
Me siento bien guiado y dirigido  
Aun que hoy no le capte el sentido**

A pesar de sentir el dolor mas intenso en mi corazon, estoy tranquila, serena. Podria jurarles que nadie se a dado cuenta de que hay algo raro en mi, ni siquiera Santana o Brittani, solo Puck que hace unos segundos cuando caminaba hacia el altar me lanzo una sonrisa y formo un corazon con sus manos, brindandome su apoyo. Quien se lo imaginaria que Puck el chico que mas odie en la High School, se convertiria en mi mayor apoyo. Si hay alguien que comprende mi situacion es Puck, el sabe lo que es amar y no ser correspondido. Todo hubiera sido mas facil si lo amara pero en el corazon no se manda….preguntamelo a mi.

**La felicidad es mi camino  
Esa es la razón de mi destino  
Si vas a compartirlo aqui conmigo  
Es por que tenía que ser**

Detras de Puck esta el, el culpable de mi dolor, el causante de mis angustias. Lo odio, lo aborresco. Quisiera borrar a golpes su estupida sonrisa de su cara de constipado. El sabe mi dolor, se que lo puede ver en mis ojos, por eso de su sonrisa triunfante. Me ha ganado, lo se y el lo sabe, pero tiene que lucir tan arrogante? Me ha quitado la que mas amo para que restregarmelo en la cara? Lo que mas me duele es que ella lo ame el, de todas las personas se fue a enamorar de el. Que tanto dano le ha hecho, tanto o mas que yo. Al menos yo le pedi perdon por todas las grocerias que le hice en el instituto y he estado siempre con ella, apoyandola, animadola, haciendole ver lo maravillosa que es. Cuando el solo la a lastimado, haciendola sentir menos, destrozando sus suenos, enganandola…pero aun asi lo ama.. siento una lagrima correr por mi mejilla. Santana me pregunta si estoy bien solo asiento. Ya no importa si lo eligio a el, ahora solo me queda pensar en mi y en mi felicidad.

**Dejarnos atrás  
No es fracasar  
Y aquel amor es también soltar**

La marcha nupcial se eschucha en el pequeno templo y entra.. ella con una enorme sonrisa, del brazo de su padre. Leroy esta sonriendo orgulloso, mientras detras viene Hiram caminando del brazo de Shelby. Nuestras miradas se encuentran y siento como el oxigeno sale de mi cuerpo. Sus enormes ojos color chocolate siempre han sido mi perdicion. Cuando ella me mira, yo me olvido hasta de mi nombre. Veo su sonrisa crecer al darse cuenta del efecto que tiene en mi y incosientemente tambien sonrio. Como no hacerlo, si frente a mi esta un angel.

**Y yo ya, dejaré de llorar de esperar  
Mejor voy a confiar en lo que será  
Y me rendiré, al aceptar me voy a desapegar  
Y volaré en las alas de mi libertad**

Oigo Leroy hablar o eso creo, me parecio escuchar su voz. No estoy segura, estaba acupada viendo, tal vez por ultima vez, al amor de mi vida. Se ve preciosa, divina con su vestido blanco. Es un vestido sencillo, nada extravagante, pero para mi es la novia mas hermosa del universo. Por unos segundos me transporto al pasado, cuando la vi por primera vez en un vestido de novia. Se veia Hermosa pero no tanto como ahora, los anos han sido buenos en ella pero a pesar que luce mas madura para mi sigue siendo mi pequenita judia.

**Y aun que me pese el alma  
Por esta decisión  
Y aun que se quebra mi corazón  
Se que esto es lo mejor  
Dejémonos por AMOR**...

Mi pequena judia, la estrella mas brillante… oigo su risa timida. Creo que me escucho. "Te ves Hermosa"me susurra al oido y toma mi mano izquierda entre sus suaves manos. "no tanto como tu" le susurro al oido, depositando un beso en su mejilla. No confio en mi en estos momentos si la beso en la boca se que no podre seguir con mi decision. Me suelto de sus manos he inmediatemente la abrazo hundiendo mi cabeza en su cuello. Respirando por ultima vez su aroma. "Quinn" me dice y yo solo la aprieto mas contra mi cuerpo. "que pasa?" me pregunta. "Te amo tanto" le respondo. Puedo escuchar los "awwwss" de nuestros invitados y a Santana decir "asquerosamente adorable". Pero su respuesta nunca llega. Te amo no sale de sus labios. Es una cubetada de agua fria, un gancho a mi corazon, que solo me demuestra que lo que estoy por hacer es lo correcto.

**Y yo ya dejaré de llorar de esperar  
Mejor voy a confiar en lo que será...**

Me separo de ella rapidamente. Escucho risas entre los invitados para ellos somos la pareja perfecta. Rachel deposita un pequeno beso en mis labios y me regala una sonrisa. Tiempo atras, que digo tiempo ayer, eso hubiera sido suficiente para mi, pero hoy no. Hoy quiero todo o nada. Al parecer me ire sin nada. Veo sus carnosos labios moverse pero antes de que diga algo el pastor comienza hablar. Nuestras miradas se dirige al pastor pero yo la sigo observando de reojo. Veo su sonrisa cuando el pastor menciona nuestros nombres pero tambien veo como esta se borra cuando su mirada se encuentra con la de Finn. Veo como el le suplica con la mirada que no lo haga y me pregunto de haber asistido a su boda anos atras me sentiria como el? No, no lo creo por que al menos ellos tuvieron "su despedida" el dia de ayer pero yo.. yo solo le suplique que no se casara enfrente de nuestras amigas y ella me dejo bien claro que no habia eternidad sin Finn. Sacudo mi cabeza, como pude ser tan idiota, como no me pude dar cuenta de la realidad. Veo Rachel bajar su mirada. Por que si no esta segura esta aqui? Por que no me dice la verdad de una vez? Su mirada se dirije hacia a mi y sonrie debilmente. Mi corazon se rompe al ver es sus ojos marrones dolor, lastima, y culpa. No puedo mas, esto es mucho para mi. No me esperare hasta que ella explote y lo elija a el enfrente de todo el mundo.. o que se case conmigo por lastima, por obligacion, y al final me vuelva a enganar. "BASTA" grito. El pastor para su discurso atonico. Los invitados me miran sorprendidos. "Quinn que te pasa?" me pregunta llevando su mano hacia mi cara la intersepto antes de que me toque. "No puedo mas con esta mentira" digo entre lagrimas. "De que hablas?" me pregunta con desesperacion. "Esto" muevo mis manos enfrente de ella. "Q calmate" Santana esta a mi lado en un segundo. "deben ser los nervios" mi madre trata de excusarme. "Quinn" Rachel me dice suplicante. "Te amo Rachel, te amo como jamas podre amar. Eres todo para mi.." le digo tomando su manos. "pero no puedo permitir que cometas este error.. que te casas conmigo…sin amor.." le digo mirandola directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas. "Quinn, que estas diciendo..yo ..te amo.." susurra besandome. "Me amas?" asiente. "Anoche tambien me amabas?" Sus ojos se abren como platos. No tengo que decirle de que estoy hablando. Sus ojos la delatan tambien el hecho de que mira hacia Finn y luego baja la cabeza, evitando mi mirada. Tenia la pequena esperanza que todo fuera una mentira pero no.. "tenemos que hablar.." "No hay nada que hablar Rachel" digo interumpiendola. "Tu elegiste ahora me toca a mi..elijo ser feliz" le digo soltando sus manos y caminado con la frente en alto hacia la salida.

Si me preguntas que paso despues no te puedo decir, no lo recuerdo. Santana dice que Rachel se derrumbo y grito mi nombre, pero yo no recuerdo nada. Estaba tan sumida en mi dolor que no recuerdo, despues de decirle a dios a la persona que mas he amado en este mundo, todo fue borroso para mi. Te preguntaras mi me arrepiento de mi decision, sinceramente, no lo hago. Elegi ser feliz y mi felicidad es saber que ella es feliz, no importa si no es conmigo. Que si soy feliz? Vivo tranquila, en paz. Su felicidad son las alas de mi libertad.


End file.
